The Art of Texting
by AwesomeMel10
Summary: This story takes place in Kim's P.O.V. nobody else's. Everybody is only 13 and in the 8th grade. The story also shows a lot can happen even when you just texting people. The summary sucks but the story is great so just give it a chance R&R please! Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Super excited about this new story I have been dying to post it and I finally finished the first chapter! Yay!**

Chapter 1

Kim's P.O.V.

Ok so it's just another day at school right? Wrong! Jerry (a friend of mine) is having some girl problems with his girlfriend and I know we're only 13 but a lot of people started dating in the 7th grade, without our parents knowing of course. I haven't dated behind my parents back and I'm not planning to. My dad told me I could date when I'm 16 and that seems reasonable to me. I'm a good girl...around my parents. At school I cuss like there's no tomorrow, so do my friends, and I hang out with boys mostly. I now know selfdefense but nothing like Jack (another friend that I may or may not have a crush on). My parents think I'm the perfect child, but how would they know what a perfect child is? I am their only child. Anyway Jerry is having so girl trouble with his girlfriend Mika and guess who didn't hear the end of it? Me! I finally had enough. So I gave him my number and told him to text me later. I planned on doing honors classes in high school so ahead to keep my grades up and him distracting me every 30 seconds wasn't helping me! So as soon as I got home I get a text from, guess who? Yup him. It was really boring, like super boring. Finally I told him to grow a pair and tell Mika how he's feeling. he texted back saying, "Jeez mamacita u dont have to b so harsh!" I didn't text him after that I had some studying to get done.

~The Art of Texting~

Around 6:30ish I get a text from a number I don't know.

Text conversation (**? Bold**, _Kim italics_)

**Heyy.**

_Um who's this?_

**A person thats watchin u. **

_Haha yeah ok if that's the case then what am I doin? _

**Txting me duh****_! _**

_Ok I'll be more specific where am I? _

**...somewhere... **

_Wow ur the worse stalker ever! XD_

He or she didn't text back after that but I was definitely going to ask Jerry if he gave my phone number to anyone.

~The Art of Texting~

I looked around school and finally saw Jerry. "Jerry!" I yelled

He walked over to me with a sly look on his face, "Yo, chika. What it do?"

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean what it-never mind, that's not important right now. Did you give my number to some idiot?"

"Maybe." He said with wide grin that went from ear to ear.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it close to my face, "Who!? You better not have gave it to Milton or Eddie or-" He cut me off.

"Jack? I don't know you'll just have to find out for yourself!" And with that he strolled off. See he knows that I like Jack but I sleep denying it but he still doesn't believe me. after he said that I decided I would ask to check the guys phones. Milton didn't care and Eddie broke his two days ago so the only one left was Jack. I asked him and he didn't let me. I didn't let that slide so I stole his anyone and went into the girls bathroom once I figured out it was him I went walked out of the bathroom handing him his phone back.

"Here you go, Jack. Or should I say stalker?"I walked away but I heard him say "crap" under his breath. I smiled at his defeat.

I walked to the cafeteria and I saw Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Donna, and Mika I sat with them and told them about what happened yesterday. They all gasped and squealed, then, at the same time, said, "You have Jackson Brewers phone number!"

I nodded and then gave them a calm-down-people-are-staring look.

~The Art of Textinng~

Later, at home I get a text from Jack. (**Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

**Hey so now u no who I am**

_Yup_

**So uh what now**

_Idk_

**Well what cha doin**

_Nothin u?_

**Im with Jerry walkin round seaford bout ready to j-walk**

_Cool_

**Yeah u scared we gonna get hit by cars?**

_Nope_

**Yeah sure u know I can tell ur lyin even if it is through txt**

_Im not lyin really dont care_

**Sure u do**

_Yeah well u have fun dodgin cars I wont be at ur funeral_

**Jeez girl dont have to b so harsh**

_K well whatever_

**Dont talk to me like that**

_Im not talkin im txtin _

**Same thing**

_No not really and im not gonna get in this kinda stupid argument with u_

I didn't answer my phone after that. I had homework to do.

Two weeks later...

I get another text and guess who it is... Jack

(**Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

**Hey I feel kinda bad :(**

_Y_

**Cuz Donna asked me out and I said no**

_Dude I think she was just meesin with ya you know how she always tries to creep u out with those random hugs she gives u and how she always calls u Jackie just to get on ur nerves_

**Yeah I know but u know how she just broke up with her bf?**

_Yah_

**Well she told me that dreaming of me takes her mind off of him**

_Woah that seems kinda stalker like_

Now usually I don't care when my friends ask guys out but Donna knows I have a crush on Jack and she went behind my back and asked him out anyways?

**I know but she seemed pretty serious and then she got really close to me then whispered in my ear just think bout it**

_Wow thats weird cuz u r the last person I think she would ask out shes like the girl that hates u the most_

**Yeah**

_Hey do u know what Eddie was talkin bout today when he said he knew someone that likes me?_

**Nope y?**

_Its kinda got me on the edge_

**O well idk anythin bout it sooo do u like anyone?**

_Nope u?_

**Yeah**

_R u gonna tell me or u gonna make me guess_

**Make u guess**

_K uh what classes do u have with her_

**Last 2 periods**

I have the last two periods with him so I know that girls that I can guess.

_K uh what does she look like_

**She has blonde hair brown eyes and is shorter than me**

_Uh whats she like_

**She is tough but still a little girly, she stands up for herself and others when they need it, and shes perfect for me**

_Uh she sounds kinda like me huh_

**Yeah**

_Is she me?_

**Yeah**

**AN: I love this story so far! I think it's awesome. but I don't about about what I think I care about what you peoples have to say so please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! I can't believe I have 4 followers, 7 reviews, and 13 favorites only after two days! It's pretty awesome knowing that I have fans! You guys rock! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! ...but a girl can dream...**

Chapter 2

(**Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

_Is she me_

**Yeah and Jerry told me u have a crush on me**

_Oh so r u askin me out_

**Idk**

_So if ur not askin me out r we just gonna hide it_

**Yeah**

_Can I ask y_

**Yeah my ex when we were datin cheated on me the day after we got together and I didn't know about it until 2 weeks after our 1 month anniversary**

_Ouch but I would never do that_

**I know u wouldnt but im still tryin to get over it**

_O so now what_

**Idk but we cant tell anyone bout this conversation k**

I think my heart just snapped

_k_

**So what cha doin**

_txtin u_

**Wow u sure no how to live life to its fullest**

_Is that really how u treat ur crushes_

**Maybe**

_Hah wow hey I gtg txt u 2morrow?_

**Sure**

Didn't he break up with his girlfriend over 6 months ago. Something doesn't seem right. And who does Donna think she is? Trying to ask Jack out behind my back. At least I know he likes me and I don't have to start dating behind my parents back. Wait, is that why he didn't want me to go to that private school instead of Seaford High when I asked him a week ago?

****Flashback****

So my mom just told me I have an opportunity to go to a really good private school instead of the public school everybody else is going to, Seaford High. She told me that if I go then my future will be brighter that going to Seaford High. Well maybe I should go I mean I can keep in touch with my friends and I'll be considered a popular since my step brothers go there and they were the most popular guys there and one of them is a freshman! (My mom isn't remarried she just has a best that we always hang out with and her sons consider me their little sister so yeah) I've already asked my friends on what they think and half say go, the other half says stay, and get this, Jerry says I should follow my heart, _JERRY_ said that. The only person I haven't asked is Jack well I guess I should ask him now but I don't know. Ugh stop stressing Kim, just ask him already! Fine!

**(Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

_Hey_

**Hey**

_Can I ask u something_

**Yeah I guess**

_If u had an opportunity to change ur future for the better would u do it even if it meant leaving ur friends_

**Yeah**

_Really cuz I have a chance to go to a really go private school that barely anybody can get into but if I do wanna go that means I can't go to Seaford High and I leave all of my friends_

**Well do u wanna go**

_Idk thats y im askin u_

**Y u askin me and not one of ur closer friends**

_I did half of them say go and the other says stay and Jerry doesnt care so im askin u_

**Well I think u should stay**

_Y_

**So u don't have to live without ur friends**

_Yeah I guess and I didnt even want this my mom set it up for me I was happy takin honors classes in Seaford High_

**Then its settled ur stayin**

****End of Flashback****

Maybe it was because he likes me. But if that's the case then why does he want to hid it? Is he embarrassed by me? Is he really not ready or is it something else? Does he not trust me? Ugh so many questions that are unanswered. I wish I knew but that's just one out of all my problems right now. I have to deal with freaking Donna, that back stabber, getting my grades to be straight A's (for high school), and now this whole Jack problem! Who knew being 13 could be so stressing (**AN: I did!**). God this sucks I feel like I wanna pull my hair out! So now what am I suppose to do just sit here while I wait for a guy that likes me to grow a pair and ask me out? I wait on no one! I'm too tired to do anything about it now though. I looked at the clock and saw it was already...10:30! I got to get some sleep. I dressed in my pjs and climbed into bed then I took my phone out and read the text thread between me and Jack. I couldn't believe he said he wanted to hide it. Something's wrong, I just know it.

~The Art of Texting~

I woke up in the morning, knowing I would have to face Jack and Donna. What am I suppose to do act like I don't know anything? This is B.S. He should know that I don't like to wait on anyone, yet again we aren't that close. All I know is that we have a lot in common, that's why we're so attracted to each other. Anyway I got in a quick shower and got dressed. I decided to wear what I usually wear, a graphic with jean shorts or black leggings that bunched up at my ankles, then I have a selection of hoodies to wear over my tee, I chose the black one since I have black leggings on and to finish the outfit off, I have my black vanz on. I pulled my hair in a high pony tail and was ready, well as ready as I can be, to go to school.

~The Art of Texting~

I don't see Jack until lunch. Then spend 5th and 6th period with him and I get to see Donna during 1st, 2nd, and 5th period. Yay! (sarcasm) I decided not to tell Donna I know about her back stabbing ways because she already had to feel the sting of rejection and Jack didn't want me to tell her so drama couldn't start. Right now it's 3rd period And I have Jerry and Milton in this class. Those knuckle heads keep interrupting me and my work, thank God that its only 5 more minutes before lunch and I can go to the field that we have for P.E. to listen to music with Grace. I told her to put on some punk and alternative music. It the only way I can let my anger or stress out, by listening to music. I know it sounds weird but I'm obsessed with music, especially the music I like. I connect everything to music. Like I connect the meaning of the lyrics to the way I feel and I don't feel alone because I know that the artists who wrote the songs feel the same way. How else would they come up with the lyrics? It's hard being an only child and my parents are divorced, they've been like that since I was 3. My dad is wealthy but not that much. He's just wealthy enough to surround me with stuff to make me think everything's ok. My mom on the other hand smokes a lot of cigarettes. Which is probably why we're living with her mother, because of how much she spends on cigarettes and because she quit her job when she thought she met the man of her dreams, for the 4th time, and moved to Europe to live with him. She was gone for 5 months and she came back because dad number 4 isn't who she thought he was. Big shocker. Back to my dad, he has a girlfriend, been with her for almost 7 years. She has 2 sons and 1 daughter. Her daughter is 15 and she's a hipster, I consider here kids my step siblings because of how long our parents have been together. None time they got into a huge argument on vacation and me and my step sis were there. It was awful for the both of us. I was 10 and she was 11 (My birthday just passed about a month before that's why we were only a year apart) I remember she was rubbing my back because I was terrified, I could tell she was too but she had to be strong for me. When it was over her mom grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hotel room and stole my dads laptop at the same time. We got it back once they made up about 6 months later but we already replaced it, like I said my dad was a wealthy man. I felt Grace shaking my shoulder, I looked at her and she looked concerned and asked, "Kim, are you ok?"

I shrugged it off by saying, "Yeah, just getting lost in the music, as usual."

She smiled and started to turn up her iPhone so I could hear the music better. The song was "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace. (**AN: I do NOT own "Over and Over" or Three Days Grace**) I really did get lost into the music this time and started to sing along with it. Then the bell rang and I had to get back to class. Sometimes school can really bite. I didn't get to see Jack during lunch because he was playing basketball at the courts with his other friends. The rest of the school day was boring so when I got home I pushed my homework aside and watched TV and I got a text.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is kinda boring, I just wanted to give you some background on Kim's life. I'll make sure I update ASAP! Probably tomorrow, well see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alrighty peoples here's chapter 3 for ya! I told you I was gonna update today. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it!**

As soon as I got home I pushed homework aside, jumped on my bed, and turned on the TV. It was kind of hard, what am I saying, it WAS hard to act like everything was ok around Donna. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, interrupting my trail of thoughts. I'm pretty sure you know who's texting me.

(**Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

**Hey I need to tell u something**

_What_

**One of Donnas friends asked me out for her again**

_Didnt u tell her to get off ur back already_

**Yeah but I guess she still wants me**

Ok she's really irritating me now

_Just tell her to back off_

**I will but oh god**

_What_

**She just sent me a txt**

_Wait she has ur fone number_

**No well at least I wasn't the one that gave it to her**

_Then howd she get it_

**Idk ill ask her right now**

_K_

**Ok these txts r really creeping me out**

_Y whatd she say_

**FWD: Hey Jackie we got off on the wrong foot so im gonna ask u again. Will u go out with me**

_Wtf is wrong with her_

**Idk but I told her no and I asked her where she got my fone number and she said FWD: But I lo...like u so just think about it k and I got ur number from ur cousin, u no the one that go to the same school as us? Bye Jackie**

_What did u say after that_

**I told her not to call me Jackie and to delete my number**

_Did she say anything else_

**Nope**

_Ugh this has to stop!_

**I know**

_So what r we gonna do bout it_

**U rnt gonna do anything, im gonna tell her no and tell her to go f herself**

_I just cant sit here and do nothing_

**Well u should cuz the last thing we need is more drama**

_Fine but if she walks up to u and u see her with a black eye ull know what happened_

**Kim just calm down**

_I can't calm down do u no what it feels like to be me right now_

**No**

_Exactly let's just say imagine ur best friend goin behind ur back and askin out the girl u like thinkin that shes gonna say yes but when she says no he practically harasses her and u just sit there and cant do anythin about it!_

**Oh**

_It sucks!_

**Kim just plz calm down for me I promise things will get better**

_And what if it doesnt_

**They will**

_How do u no_

**Idk just trust me**

_Ok ill try to calm down_

**Kool wanna play ?s**

_Whats that_

**When we just ask each other ?s**

_K u start_

~The Art of Texting~

After an hour of playing questions I learned a lot about Jack. His parents are divorced too and he has two brothers, one older and the other one younger. I also found out he is 14 and his parents held him back for some reason. That's really it, the rest of the questions were random questions like what's your fav color or whatever. It was pretty fun but I realized I still had homework to do. I hate school.

~The Art of Texting~

A week later...

(**Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

**Kim plz dont tell Donna**

_Shes been asking u out everyday for the past week how can I not tell her to back off_

**Just dont its gonna start more drama**

_And she hasnt started any already im about ready to beat her ass_

**Dont im handling it just fine**

_Fine? U call bein harassed by ur stalker evueryday fine? This is ridiculous Jack! And I cant do this anymore_

**Do what anymore? Ur doin nothin**

_Exactly! I can't go to school anymore and act like this happy little girl while Donna thinks im an idiot cuz she thinks I dont know whats been goin on for the past week! I cant just do nothin anymore! I have to help u_

**No u dont have to help me u want to help me**

_Maybe I do_

**Kim if u help its just gonna bring more and more drama that u dont need**

_And u do?_

**No, none of us do but I rather have me stuck in this than u**

_Fine I wont tell Donna but let me just try and help u_

**How**

_Well... uh... we could fake date_

**What do u mean**

_Well I figured the last thing Donna wants is me to find out about what she's been doin behind my back so if we start to "date" then shell leave u alone right_

**Yeah I guess I see where ur goin**

_So?_

**Yeah ill be ur fake bf**

_Kool so 2morrow ill tell the girls u asked me out and I said yes_

**K**

_And we only have to act like a couple around Donna_

**K**

_Alright so u wanna play ?s fake bf :)_

**Sure fake gf :) u start**

We started playing questions and after about two hours things got... interesting

**Guess what just happened**

_What_

**I got a txt from Donna**

_Ugh What did she say this time_

**FWD: Hey im sorry bout what happened durin this hole week u should never learned I liked u and ill tell my friends to stop buggin u bout me. Ill back off I get that u don't wanna be with me**

_Thats good I guess_

**Yeah now we dont have to fake date**

_Yeah thats good_

So here I am wondering why Donna would apologize like that. And I hate the fact that she did. Me and Jack fake dating was step one in my plan. My plan was to, over a period of time, make Jack realize I could be a great girlfriend. A great _real _girlfriend I mean. Thank God tomorrow is Friday, I really need some time away from school. Ugh if this is what middle school is like I don't even wanna know what high school is like. Whatever I just can't wait for it to be Saturday.

~The Art of Texting~

Finally the final bell just rang and I can go home, away from this hell hole. I got home dropped my things and relaxed for the first time in almost two weeks. Everything was clam and I felt like I was in my own little world filled with what I wanted, it was perfect. Then my phone rang, "What now?!" I yelled realizing how loud I was. But I was home alone so I didn't care. I answered it.

(**? Bold**, _Kim italics_)

_Hello?_

**Hey cous wanna come over and play some video games?**

_Bobby? Is that you?_

**Uh duh who else would it be.**

_I don't know._

**Well you wanna come over and play video games or not?**

_Can't we just play online like other people?_

**We could but you wouldnt be able to see your other cousins if we did that.**

_Ed, Arron, and, Nate are there too._

**Yeah so are you coming over or not.**

_Heck yeah I'm coming! I'll be over in ten minutes._

**Kay see you then.**

I packed for then night just incase we decide to pull an all-nighter. Which what is most likely going to happen. So Bobby, Ed, Arron, and Nate are all my cousins, they are all guys and older than me, but not by that much. We are all one year apart so like from youngest to oldest it would go me (13), Nate (14), Arron (15), Bobby (16), and Ed (17). I grabbed my skateboard and went to his house. I love video games, it's moments like these that make me think realize how much of a tomboy I am. Once I got to their house I entered the code on the pillar next to the garage and it opens. Bobby's garage half of it had a giant TV with a couch and a cabinet with all the video games he has and the other half has a car taking up space. I hear some random cussing and gunshots. They started without me? Those butts! The next thing I hear is Arron say, "Aw what'd you invite the girl for?!"

Obviously talking to Bobby. Then I yell at him, "I think someone's chicken to verse me one-on-one!" Then I laughed at him.

"No way, I'm not gonna be beat a 13 year old girl." He snapped.

I started to make chicken noises as I made my way inside the house. I was greeted by my aunt who gave me a hug and one of Bobby's powerades to give to him. opened it immediately and started to drink it. I walked back to the garage and saw the four boogers that I call cousins taking up the couch. I walked behind the couch, grabbed a head in for each head and pushed them outwards making a big enough space for me to sit. I tossed Bobby his powerade then he yelled, "This is already half gone!"

I smirked, "No it's half full."

Anyway we played for what seemed like only a half an hour but was real five hours. My brains have never been so relaxed! I felt mphPhone vibrate and well I'm pretty sure you know who it is.

(**Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

**Hey**

_Hey what u doin_

**Nothin u**

_Im at my cousins playin vg_

**Kool**

_Yeah u start_

We started to play questions again and it went on for a while until I finally asked him a certain question.

_Do u still like me more than a friend_

I waited for like five minutes then he replied.

**No**

_Great *sarcasm*_

**Well sry I just dont feel the same anymore**

_I knew this was gonna happen God this sucks how could u get over me that fast, I mean it hasn't even been two weeks and ur already done crushing on me _

**Idk but it was hard to forget u**

_Y did u try to forget me_

**Cuz I cant fall in love again**

_Y_

**Cuz I just cant**

_Well forget u then I dont need this if u never liked me then y did u say u did in the first place_

**I did like u I just cant fall in love again**

_Y cant u_

**Cuz I have memory loss!**

**AN: Whhaaaaatttt? He has memory loss who new? Oh that's right I did! You guys rock, I can't believe all the good reviews I'm getting from you. Luv ya's**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I'm soooooooooo sorry that I have posted in awhile I promise I won't do it again, but I was working on my one-shot series which I hope you check out! Anyways... On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not gonna say it!... Do we really have to bring the law in this?... Ugh fine, I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT!... There, happy?**

(**Jack bold**, _Kim italics_)

**Cuz I have memory loss!**

I looked at my phone, in total shock. I can not believe what he just sent me. I think heart just dropped to the ground. This boy doesn't deserve this and here I am thinking he never liked me and just wanted to play with my feelings like Donna did yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Hey Kim!" Oh look it's the harasser I call a friend.

"Hey Donna!"

"Kim I have some amazing news!" She seemed a little too happy

"Well, are you gonna tell me?"

"Oh yeah, so I was talking to Jack and he said he likes you!"

"I think you're delusional."

"No, I swear to God, he told me himself!"

I thought he wanted to keep it a secret? "When did he tell you that?"

"In language arts,"

Uh ok first Jack says he wants to hide his feelings but now he tells his _stalker _he likes me? On valentines day! Is Jack gonna ask me out? Why else would he tell the girl that likes him he likes someone else! Oh my God Jack's going to ask me out! On Valentine's Day! He's so romant-

Donna interrupted my thoughts, "So I asked him why he doesn't ask you out then he said its because he likes me too."

What that jerk! He's been playing me this whole time! I can't believe old told Donna he likes her! I bet Donna never even asked her out in the first place, and here I am calling her his stalker and a hoe! Ugh I need to get out of here!

"Kim, are you ok?"

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind, ya know my parents are just driving me crazy."

"Oh, do you wanna talk about it?" She put her ah and on my shoulder. So I pushed it off.

"No, I just need some time to myself."

"Sure Kim, I guess I'll see you in math?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She walked away and as soon as she was gone I ran to Jack. I needed to know what's going on.

I found him, "Jack!"

He turned from his locker, "Hey Kim."

"I know what you said!"

"What do you mean?"

"What you said to Donna."

"Kim, what I said to Donna wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?! That's B.S.!"

"Since when do you care about what I call Donna?"

Wait what? What did he call Donna? "Call Donna? What are you talking about?"

"She asked me out again today so I called her a 'B' and to 'F' off, except I actually said the words instead of the letters."

"No, she told me you told her you like me and then you said you like he at the same time."

Jack's eyes got super wide, "She said what?!"

"That you said you like both of us."

"I never said that! Why would I say I like her!"

That b**** played with my feelings! Ugh Donna is dead to me! I can't believe she did something like that to me! I HATE HER! She's such a backstabber! "I don't know."

**End of Flashback**

My thoughts were interrupted by Bobby, "Kim, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just mad that you ganged up on me." I shot them all a fake glare and they all just looked at the TV. Then, my phone vibrated again.

**Kim? U still there?**

_Yeah just shocked_

**Thats how ppl usually react**

_I'm sorry_

**For what**

_That u have memory loss_

_**Yeah ive had it since I was 4**_

_ Howd u get it?_

**I got ran over and my parents didnt tell me bout it til I was 5 and they were gettin a divorce**

_Oh_

**Yeah thats y I dont date**

_But I dont care_

**What**

_Jack I like u for who u r not what u r even with ur memory loss it doesnt chance how I feel bout u_

**Well my ex just wanted me cuz I got free energy drinks**

_I dont care bout ur ex! Right now I care bout what u have to say bout us_

**Us?**

_Well idk if u changed ur mind cuz I said I dont mind that u have memory loss_

**Oh well we could try it and see what happens**

_K I would like that_

**I know u would like that**

_Oh shut it brewer!_

**Is that really how u talk to ur crushes?**

_-_- u remember that?_

**Yep I may have memory loss but I'm not stupid**

_I never said u were_

**So how r we gonna break it to our friends**

_Idk how bout we let them figure it out by themselves_

**K**

_So what u doin_

**Bout ready to go to sleep cuz I'm tired so txt u tomorrow**

_K night_

**Night**

And that's basically how we got together... Now how do I tell Donna?

"Kim you're back in the game, pay attention!" Yelled cousin Arron

I grabbed the controller, "Calm down! No need to get ur panties in a bundle!"

Arron just glared at me, so I took the opportunity to blow his player up. "Pay attention!" I said mimicking his voice.

I heard him cuss under him breath. I smiled at his defeat.

We continued to play for another 4 hours and when Nate fell asleep... So I might have... Possibly... Kinda... Did put some ice on his face. He woke up yelling at me and then complained because of what time it is. I mean it can't be that l- Holy crap! It's already 3:30 am! No wonder I'm tired. I kicked Ed and Arron of my side of the couch, it took awhile, and fell asleep knowing I wouldn't wake up til 1 pm tomorrow.

~The Art of Texting~

"Ahhh!" I was awaken by a cold sensation on my face and chest. When I opened my eyes I found I was soaked. Then, I looked up and found Nate's face and he was busting up, laughing.

"Nate! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled and he started running. Smart boy. The next thing I knew I was chasing him through the house and he was screaming incredible loud which caused the others to wake up and, surprisingly, instead of helping Nate they all took they're phones out and started recording. So I told Ed to send it too me later. Nate tried to climb up the stair railing but I grabbed the bottom lot his tee and pulled him down on the ground. I kneeled on his back because he was lying on his stomach and I grabbed his arm pushing his wrist in between his shoulder blades.

"Say you're sorry!" I yelled in his ear

"Hell no!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

I applied a little more pressure against his wrist and I heard him cry in pain. "Say it and I'll stop!"

"No!"

I pushed harder...

"Ah! Fine I'm sorry!"

I smiled at my victory and got off his back.

"Jeez woman!" He said while rubbing his back

"I'm thirteen."

"Jeez little girl! Is that better?"

"No."

"Well to bad cause' I'm keeping it like that." He said with a smile. I just groaned at his new nickname for me.

~The Art of Texting~

The rest of the weekend was the same, I ended up staying the whole weekend at Bobby's. So when I came to school I was excited to see Jack! When I saw him I waved and he walked over to me.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Jack, you wanna grab some lunch?"

"Uh sure." He looked confused.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why do you care?"

"Cause' I'm suppose to care." I gave him one of those uh-duh looks.

"Why I mean we're only friends?" Oh no he forgot. Then he looked at me and I guess I looked pretty concerned because he looked worried then like he realized something.

"Kim did anything happen when we were texting over the weekend?"


End file.
